Five Nights At Freddy's, Thou Shall Stand
by CommanderXor
Summary: What if a ex J-SOC operative with connections worked at the Pizzeria? Well this what happens when Richard Holiday is thrust in to such a world. (My first fanfic, summary is a bit weird I know. Rated T for gore, blood, death and so on.)
1. A new job

_**AN: Oh god, my first fanfict ever, lets hope this inst a colossal failure eh? Let's start with a bit of back story hmph?**_

_**The main character who is a OC of mine is an ex J-SOC operative, he has a few connections with his old commanding officer and squad and he is currently 21 years of age. Fresh meat eh?**_

_**That's about all I have. Hope you guys like my first fanfict.**_

**Chapter 1 "Thou shall stand."**

I slink upwards, yawning as I grab the cup of coffee and take a sip, sliding around the newspaper, I look up and see a bunch of envelopes with bold red letters marked "OVERDUE" or "FINAL NOTICE" I groan as I sit upright, bringing the newspaper up to my face and flipping through it, a certain ad catches my eye.

"**Freddy Faze bear Pizzeria!**

**Night Watchman position open!**

**$120 USD a week!"**

I smile, "Looks like luck is smiling upon me." I mutter to myself as I tear the small box ad out of the newspaper, I rise to my feet and grab my old coat, sliding it on and waltzing to the door, only to trip over and land on my face, I look at what caused me to trip, only to see a black and gray metal box at my feet, I bring it up and look over it "J-SOC" is clearly printed in white, I slide open the box and look inside, spotting my old black combat armour, kevlar and steel reinforced suit, I pick up the helmet and stare at it, encased in black metal/kevlar, an orange visor and a inbuilt filter, I say to myself "Maybe I could pawn this if it really comes to that..." I sigh as I slide it back in and lock up the box, sliding it back in to place, I rise to my feet and grab the ad from the floor and waltz out the door.

As I reach the garage in the apartment complex I slink towards my car, a black Humvee, I smirk as I unlock the vehicle and climb in to the seat, slotting in the key and turning it, putting on my seatbelt and putting the car in first gear as I press down lightly on the peddle and drive out of the garage, I tap my other foot as I soon pull up in front of the Pizzeria, it will likely look odd to have a military Humvee outside of a children's pizzeria but meh, I turn off the Humvee and slink out of it, I close the doors and lock them, sliding the key in to my pocket along with the ad, I walk towards the doors and open them, being hit by a wall of the sound of children playing, heat and the smell of pizza. I smirk as I walk towards the front desk, a bored blonde lady looks up and drones out "Welcome to Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria, how may I help you?" I frown slightly at her droning, I reach in to my pocket and take out the ad, placing it on the counter for he to read, she bends in and nods. She reaches for the phone on the desk, picking it up and pressing a single button, "Speed dial?" I think to myself as she says in to it "Mr Takarov, we got a man here looking for the guard job." she nods to herself as she listens in looking up "Well. Congratulations, your hired. Follow me if you will." she than stands up and opens the doors to the inner dinning hall, I follow her in as I look around, three robotic animatronics, a bear with a bow tie and top hat, a bunnie with a guitar, and a...duck? Wait no, a chicken, its feet are different. They seem to be singing and playing instruments, I shrug and walk on, we find an "Employees only" door, we creak it open and I take a step back, my mouth gawking as I stare at the robotic heads and endoskelatons, I slowly slink in following the blonde girl again as she opens a door and walks down a deep but lit staircase, I follow her as we head to the basement, there is a large stock of tinned food and so on but, a wire mesh 'cage" sits in the corner with a desk and a few lockers, she walks in and points to a locker, pulling out a tag and a pen asking. "Name?" I turn to her and say "Eh, Richard Holiday at your service." I smirk as she rights down my name on to the tag and slams it on to the locker, ok, in there is your gear, one kevlar vest, stranded issue uniform, belt and combat boots included, handcuffs, a torch, tazer, night stick, a glock and a few clips of ammo. If things get hairy there is a MP5 and a UMP for you." she than turns around and walks out, I open the locker, grabbing a duffel bag and stripping down, sliding my normal clothes in as I get in to my uniform, tying my boots and sliding the vest over, grabbing the belt and putting it on, sliding the tazer, handcuffs, torch, keys, glock and ammo on, I stand up fully dressed in my new uniform, I look in to it again, sure enough there is a MP5, UMP and a lot of ammo, above that is a stranded guard cap and a kevlar helmet with goggles, I raise an eyebrow, sliding the cap on and checking the time, "5:42 PM" it reads in its digital glowing light, I mutter to myself "Might as well stay and have something to eat before my shift." I than stand up and waltz up back to the top, locking the door and walking back in to the main area, walking towards another counter, a bald man dressed in a green and white uniform and cap stands there, he looks up and notices my uniform "Night guard eh? Your shift starts soon. Since you ARE an employee you get free food, so, want something to eat and drink lad?" I notice a thick Irish accent, I chuckle and nod, he laughs at me as he turns around and goes through a door, presumable to the kitchen, he comes back out later on, with a plate, a slice of pizza, a napkin and a single plastic cup of soda, I take it and nod, thanking him as I turn around and sit down at a table, slowly eating the pizza and taking sips of drink. Getting ready for the night ahead, unaware of the eyes staring at me from behind the purple curtains behind me.


	2. The Horror Begins

_**AN: Well well well, my second chapter eh? Woo I guess. Thanks for any support that may come rolling my way, anyway, on with the show!**_

**Chapter 2: The horror begins.**

I lean back in 'my' chair, looking at my watch "11:58 PM" it reads, I sigh, getting ready for my first shift, my Kevlar vest rubbing against the old Leather office chair, it creaks in protest as I slip my hand in to my pocket, taking out a small MP3 player and headphones, sliding the headphones on and tapping away at the MP3 player, I turn "Land down under" on as I slide the MP3 player in to my vest pouch, I stand up from the chair and grab the flash light from my belt, flicking it on and slowly walking out of my officer, I hear a loud dong sound, 12 AM, my shift has officially started.

**30 minutes later.**

I yawn, thinking to myself "Slinking around this place for a solid 6 hours? Aurgh." I end up turning my MP3 player off and sliding it back in to my pocket, I walk around for another two minutes when BANG, I spin around, my hand instantly dropping to my holster. My torch glowing on a door, the kitchen, I slink forward, clicking the torch on to my shoulder pad, taking out my night stick, wielding it as I slowly open the door, looking around, the torch illuminating the place, what I see makes my blood run cold, the Chicken, standing there, it's head tilted on an angle, staring at me, "What the fuck?!" I mutter under my breath, I twirl my baton around as I stare around, only to have a sudden pain in my chest and being sent skidding out the door. I look back in and send my night stick flying towards my attacker, only to hear a solid CLANK, my nightstick bounds off a metal figure, I step backwards as the Chicken steps out, I grip my night stick like a baseball bat as it dives for me, I leap to the side and bring the night stick crashing down on it's head, I hear an awkward pained screech, the chicken stumbling on to a table, I turn tail and bolt down the hall, sliding in to my office, I slam the "DOOR" button just as the Chicken bolts towards the doorway, I stumble backwards in to my chair, gasping for air as I slide my night stick in to my belt again, I hear the damn Chicken banging at my door, I take deep breathes as I look around.

**10 minutes later.**

I tap around on the Ipad I found on the desk, looking at the cameras only to be stopped by ringing, I look up and press the button on the phone, a voice coming through "Hey uh, yeah listen, my name is Jackson Cane, just a heads up, I am the old security guard, yeah for your own safety I suggest packing some heat, the animatronics around here tend to go a bit... homicidal at night, you see normal guns and weapons don't do a lot of harm to them, but I did find a good weapon, just under the desk is a box, if you crack that open you will find a couple of 'grenades', the grenades are a bit special, if you get caught in them nothing will happen to you besides a high static sound, BUT for the animatronics it locks up there servos, makes there vision static and produces 'pain' for them, just one downside, it also takes down any cameras in the AOE of it, so yeah... Have fun and stay alive, oh also if you need me just contact me, my number is attached to the case. Have fun!" You hear the man on the recording snicker before the message ends, you sigh as you bend down and find a case like he said you would, you grab the slide of paper with a number and slide it on to your vest pouch, opening the case and looking at the silver and gray grenades inside, smiling to yourself as you lean back against your chair and start going through the cameras again, only to be scarred shitless as a chicken (Madam demonic-chicken-from-hell as you have started calling her.) jumps in front of the cam and screams in to the microphone, practically sending you flying in to the wall in horror, you slide your Glock from it's holster, opening the door and leaning out, pressing the trigger a few times, sending a few hot presents of hot lead down the hall, your reward is a awkward squawking coming from Demonic-Chicken-From-Hell. You slide back in to your chair and load a new clip in, before sliding the Glock back in to it's holster, checking the time "12:49 AM" you sigh and say to yourself "This is going to be one hell ova night..." you slink back in to your chair, resuming checking your cameras for the reset of the night.


	3. The Prank?

_**AN: Well, chapter three eh? School holidays in Australia are over so I am back to work, so you know, updates will be ALOT slower, if you have any ideas or suggestions on the story OR my writing in general leave a review!**_

_**Chapter 3: The prank?**_

_**3:49 AM**_

I slink up in my chair, gasping for air, I fell asleep on the job, damn it...I remember the demonic ass chicken, thinking back on it I chuckle to myself "Just a joke...better go check I didn't scramble his brains. Ha." I grasp my torch and baton, sliding the torch on to my vest shoulder plate and flick it on, gripping the baton I waltz out of the office, walking down the hall. Upon making it in to the Dining hall I turn towards the stage, Freddy is the only one on it, I raise an eyebrow as I look around, spotting bonnie and slinking forward, tapping it's shoulder and saying "Ok pranks up kiddo, I got a job to do without you asses having a joke on my first day, what did you do? Hook up the cameras to record all of this and you have a joke with me?" it snaps it's head towards me, I go pale, I swore I saw blood from it's eye sockets, I take a step back and shout at him "The hell? You broke in to the paint stores mate? Get that god damn suit off damn it." it twitches slightly before turning fully towards me and slowly walking towards me, I get unnerved slightly, the dull metallic footsteps on the dull marble floor, mixed with the god damn huge ass metal robotic ass bunny coming towards me.

My body is shaking slightly, grasping my holster and withdrawing the Glock 19 pistol, I bring it up and aim towards it's head, yelling at the top of my lungs "Freeze! Another step and I will fire!" again the bunny, a deep laugh erupts from the stage, I spin around and spot Freddy slowly stepping down from the stage, a slight moan comes from the hallway next to me, I turn around and spot the fucking devil chicken, "Shit..." I mutter to myself as I see I am cornered by the things, upon them taking another step I unleash a volley of rounds towards the chicken, I shake my head as I think I see it's eyes go black as the round hits it, I dodge it's swipe to catch me, bolting down the hall towards my office, jamming both of the door buttons as I load new clip. Sliding in to my chair, flicking on the pad as I look for them, I see them all in the dinning hall, wait what the hell? They were all holding hands and grinning at the camera, Jesus Christ...I am becoming unnerved... I slowly slide the pad down, grabbing a thermo flask I brought with me and take a sip of the hot black joe inside, letting out a somewhat happy sigh, blinking back in to reality as I remember the threat, my hand hovers over the phone when... the clock chimes...4 AM...already? I swore it was only 3 AM... how long was I out there for damn it? It seems I nodded off slightly when I had a sip of coffee.

I am startled by a double bang, looking to each door I scream in horror, Chica is on the right door and Bonnie is on the left, I grip my Glock and gulp, only to be flung slightly off my chair and on to the floor, I lean up and look out the window, spotting the Freddy poster...but it's gold instead of brown? I scream in pain and horror as a golden ass Freddy appears, my vison going black and the words "IT'S ME." burn in to my skull, I scream as I thrash around, pitures of demonic looking Bonnies, Chicas and Freddy's appear, I clutch at my chest and skull, howling in pain, I look out the windows in between each flashes, I see Bonnie and Chica standing around, there eyes black. I blink rapidly, only to be floating...I look down and see my body...a faint blue glow around it, slowly dimming, I look around and see a purple glow around Chica and Bonnie, staring at the Golden Freddy I see a red glow, screaming in pain my vision dims again, I 'float' forward and lunge at Freddy, only to go through and in to the suit, my vision readjusting, looking at myself on the floor, I seem to be Freddy for a second? My entire vision goes red as I am forced out and attacked by the red glow, howling in pain as I slowly get thumbed by it, Chica and Bonnie give a slight nod towards the Golden Freddy before walking down the hall, the Golden Freddy gives a deep chuckle and gravely growl, before the Red glow re enters the suit, it disappears just as I feel heavy beyond anything I have felt...my eyes dimming and black engulfing me...

I awake at 6:21 AM, the cleaners enter my office and stare eye widened at me, lifting me up and shoving my bag towards me "I didn't think you would live..." says the oldest cleaner, gray haired, he chuckles before he shoves me towards the door "Go, get some reset laddie." I groan, my entire body protesting with each step, but I slowly make my way to my Humvee, opening the back of it and slipping in, on to the makeshift mattress/couch hybrid I created last summer, I give a yawn as yet again darkness engulfs me, I slump forward and land with a soft thud on to the mattress/couch' hybrid.


	4. Old Wounds

_**AN: Chapter 4...well, I need new ideas, send them my way people!**_

_**Anyway I hope you people enjoy my fanfiction story and provide adequate feedback.**_

**CHAPTER 4 : Old wounds.**

I am awoken by a tapping behind me, I spin around to face the tapping, seeing nothing but a black metal sheet I remember the humvee, slinking forward and pulling the handle, sliding out from the back I am hit by a wall of light and heat, it's damn midday...damn I slept a lot, turning towards the person who awoke me my jaw drops.

There standing in front of me, was my old commanding officer, I snap out of my daze and hold my hand out to him, saying "Jack! How has it been?!" I say cheerfully to him, he smiles at me and shakes my hand and says, "Huh, never knew my favourite marksman would be working at a pizzeria, first time for everything eh Richard?", I smirk at him and punch him in the shoulder lightly, replying "Yeah yeah, laugh it up big guy."

"Oh really eh Richard? I only came for the pizza, I guess I am a tad bit of a hypocrite, in a few years I am likely going to be sitting behind a desk taking tech support requests." he snorts in horror before we both grin at each other and burst out laughing. I wipe a tear of joy from my eyes and motions him to follow me in to the pizzeria.

We enter the pizzeria, my footsteps sound heavy, I look down and realise I am still wearing my security guard outfit and vest, shrugging it off, me and Jackson walk towards the counter top again, the same bald Irish man looks up and says "Hey Richard, let me get you a meal, along with your boyfriend over there, have a nice date people." he laughs and turns towards the kitchen, walking in to it, tapping my feet I look towards Pirate Cove, shuddering slightly to myself, a few minutes later the man returns with a box and two small 600ml bottles of soda, we each take a bottle while I grab the box, slowly waltzing towards the table section, we both sit down and crack open the bottle, Jackson takes a long sip as I slide open the box, dividing the pizza in to two, I grab a slice and take a nice long bite, sighing in consent as I feel the warm cheese and tomato paste melt in my mouth, I snicker as I see Jackson drool over his half eaten pizza slice, he looks up and says "Damn, nice gig you got here, tasty food!" I laugh loudly as I see him devour the slice in another bite, we both take a long slurp of cola, returning to the pizza, in-between a bite I ask "So Jackson, what have you been doing since I left?" He looks up and meets my gaze, replying.

"Honestly? I have literally been sitting on my ass as the Ranger's 'lead the way', stealing a lot of our home state missions, but hey, our pay check is better!"

I frown slightly at the mention of a pay check, I nod in response and take another bite of pizza.

I am startled out of my pizza frenzy daze by Jackson nudging to me and motioning towards Pirate Cove saying "What the hell is that thing doing?" I spin around and notice Foxy slam the curtains shut, I reach for my side arm and mutter "Shit..." only to reach for air... I spin around to grab my holster, and see Jackson holding my gun, he says "Time's up pal. Welcome to your own little hell." he raises his gun and shoots me point blank in the chest, I clutch at the wound, screaming in pain, blood spraying all over the place, my vision goes blurry as I see him commit suicide, everything fades to black...only to refocus...my hand touches metal, I am staring at Pirate Cove, my hand planted on my side arm, I blink "What the fuck just happened?!" I think to myself, turning to Jackson and say "I got work in a few hours, I will see you around?" he nods in response and I lean back in my chair, thinking about what I just witnessed.

I don't have to wait long, 20 minutes in till my shift, everyone is gone besides me, standing up I dust my uniform, grabbing my MP3 player and putting the plugs in, switching to "Smoke Weed Everyday", I slowly walk down the hallway, my footsteps the only noise in the entire pizzeria, I walk in to my office and look up, I go pale, the noise drowning from my MP3 player from a horrid screech, there is Foxy, standing in my office, raising his hook up at me...wait what? Raising his hoo-, I am cut off in thought, a searing hot pain fills my cheek, I fall on to my ass, blood spraying up as Foxy stands over me, his hook bloodied, but I notice something. He seems to be...gurgling? He also seems to be shaking violently, I look towards his chest and see two wires sticking out from his back, I look behind him to see a man, holding a tazer in his hands, I look up his arms and towards the reset of him to see who it is.

And I see him. I see...

_**AN : So. A cliff hanger eh? Anyway, thanks to my family, classmates and teachers for reading and giving feedback on this Fanfiction story. Not only that but I would like to thank Loki for giving me a review, not only that but I now have over 600 views on this story! Didnt think it would be this good, thanks for everything guys! Remember to leave ideas for future chapters!**_

_**CommanderXor**_


	5. The Plot Thickens

_**AN: I am honestly considering scrapping this entire story and rewriting it. Looking back at all of this, it appears my writing style needs a lot of refinement as it jumps all over the place. Along with it being short and confusing, I am sure if I redid the entire thing not a lot would be lost. What do you guys think?**_

* * *

The figure stood in front of Richard with his shoulders held high, as if he was on parade. He wore one of those old night guard shift uniforms, purple button up shirt, black tie, a purple cap, black leather shoes and leather pants also coated in black. Something that resembled a stun gun as held in his hands, but it looked off. Too bulky for it.

Richard slowly lifted his head as the animtronic fox crumpled next to him in a heap. The figure's eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, but his brown hair was slicked back with gel. The shadowy man holstered...what ever that gun was and reached out his hand, pulling Richard to his feet. Richard had slowly twisted his hand around in the man's grip so he could slowly shake it. He mumbled to himself "Thanks for the save, Mister..." he let the words hang in the air as the figure replied "Yuri." with a small nod, Richard inquired "Ahem, Yuri...shouldn't you be..." he scratched his chin in thought before resuming "...Not here? Day guard left long ago."

With that, Yuri merely grinned and shook his head, offering Richard a pat on the back he kept replied "There is a lot you don't understand here, Mister Holiday." he took a step behind Richard, looking out in to the hall before saying "Hand me your gun and your baton."

Richard complied, albeit slowly. He handed over his Glock and nightstick to Yuri who slowly drew the magazine from it. Yuri looked up at Richard, holding up the magazine, and the contents of it. "Plastic bullets, wouldn't even harm the animtronics." he shook his head and slotted the magazine back in and passed it back to Richard before he inspected the baton. Fingers gliding over the baton, he turned it towards the young night guard once more, saying "Look at this, Mister Holiday. See this crack along the grip?" he pointed to the jagged snapping wood, before he continued "It's designed so after enough force is applied it will break. You've been set up with a false sense of security in your tools."

To make matters worse, Yuri approached the case under the desk and hurled it open before he held up one of the 'grenades', saying "This is a fake. Nothing but smoke and mirrors. Look closely." he pointed to parts of the device. One was a spray can of...silly string, another was a tube of smoke powder, and there was a battery, along with something else. Four wires extended from each part to the top where a small metal 'cap' contained them. Yuri kept talking "When this cap was pulled off, the wires would touch and create a spark. Within seconds this would start smoking and hissing, the occasional spark. This would create a smoke screen. Literally smoke and mirrors in this case. This would lull you further in to a sense of protection." he placed the grenade back on the table and turned to Richard before crossing his arms. He then said "You see Mister Holiday, everything here, is here to lull you in to being helpless. Using your tools to your advantage only for them not to work." he wiped his mouth before speaking again "You see, you shoot one of the animtronics again, it may seem liked it works, but it doesn't. You use a grenade, all it does is give it a smokescreen to move, you use your baton and it snaps halfway through. You've been played." he stood up and dusted off his shirt.

Richard gulped, slowly saying "Well...Yuri, if I am truly helpless as you paint it, what can I do about it?" Yuri merely sighed and stepped forward once more. His eyes hidden behind his glasses as he gestured to the phone, saying "Well first, the man on the phone isn't trying to help you, he is trying to trick you. After all, who put the box down there? It's a crude job, Mister Holiday." he kept speaking "There truly isn't a lot you can do. Run, hide and use the office to the best of abilities. There won't be a second chance if you 'game over' in this." Yuri reached in to his pockets as he talked, before he handed Richard a set of keys, saying "Check inside the kitchen, 2:41 on the dot. No later, no earlier. 2:41, exactly. You will find more then most, and you will need to use it to your advantage. Your eyes will not fool you, but your concepts of reality, and logic will be tested." he shifted forward and stood by the right door, saying "That will be all." before he tipped his hat and stepped out and started to walk out of view. Richard scrambled forward and looked down the hall, yelling "Wait!" but...Yuri was gone, as if he disappeared in to thin air.

Richard has stumbled back to his desk and sat down. Checking his watch, 1:42 AM. With a sigh, he tossed the grenade in to the trash can before he picked up the tablet once more. He kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back, muttering "This is going to be an interesting and long night..."


End file.
